dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Seung Gi
Perfil * Nombre real: 이승기 / Lee Seung Gi'thumb|300px' *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Enero-1987 (27 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '1.82cm *'Signo: Capricornio *'Familia:' Sus padres y una hermana menor. *'Agencia: 'Hook Entertaiment * Relacion Sentimental: 'Im Yoon Ah Dramas *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *Gu Family Book (MBC, 2013) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) ''Cameo Ep 9 *My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (SBS, 2010) *Shining Inheritance (SBS, 2009) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Películas *Today's Love (2015) Temas para dramas *''That the Last World'' para Gu Family Book (2013) *''Losing My Mind'' para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) *''Starting now, I love you'' para My Girlfriend Is A Gumiho (2010) * Karen culona * Programas *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2007-2012) *Strong Heart (SBS, 2009-2012) *Running Man (Episodio 120-121) 2012 *Running Man (Episodio 174) 2013 *Noonas Over Flowers (TVN, 2013-2014) *Healing Camp (Episodio 134 - 135) 07-04-2014, 14-04-2014 Videos Musicales *K.Will "Perfume" (2013) Anuncios *LG Bamboo Salt (2014) * Midifoam (2014) * MarketO (2013) * Firstlook Outdoor (2013) * Cuckoo (2013) * WeMakePrice (2013) con Lee Seo Jin * Hanwoo (2013) * Berocca (2013) * CJ Hello Mobile (2013) * Heritory con Jung Yoo Mi (1984) (2012) * LG Perioe (2012) *Kolon Sport con Lee Min Jung (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics con After School CF (2011) *Samsung Zipel Asak (2011) *Goodday Card (2010) *KB Financial Group con Kim Yuna (2010) *Pizza Hut (2010) *Activia (2010) *Haitai Osazz (2010) *Home Plus con 1N2D (2010) *Max Beer con Kim Sun Ah (2009) *Zipel con Yoon Eun Hye (2009) *Milk (2008) *Noodle CF (2008) Premios Discografía '''Albums 'Mini Album' 'Single' Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Sang Gye High School, Licenciado en Comercio Internacional y Administración y un Master en Teoría del Comercio y Finanzas (actualmente), en la Universidad de Dong Guk . *'Habilidad: Esgrima, piano, guitarra y batería. *'Debut: '''5 de junio del 2004 en "Music Bank", MBC, con la canción "Because You Are My Women". *'Hobbies: Escuchar música, jugar fútbol y la fotografía. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés y japonés. *'Nickname: "Dongsaeng (hermano menor) de la Nación", "Heo Dang", "El Príncipe de la Nación", "Multi-talentos", "Príncipe de las Baladas", "Emperador", "Rey de los CF" (por la gran cantidad de contratos publicitarios que tiene), "Aprendiz de Lee Sun Hee" (ella lo forjó como cantante). *'Fanclub: '"AIREN"; que significa "Persona Amada"(palabra china; Ài, viene de amor y ren, viene de persona) *'''Color oficial: Perla menta. *Es muy asustadizo, cuando le cuentan historias de fantasmas le salen lagrimas por el miedo, como se ve en capítulos de 1N2D. *El es bastante torpe, tiende a tropezarse muy fácilmente con las cosas. *Tuvo mucha química con Moon Chae Won en el drama que ambos participaron, siendo que ella no era la protagonista. *El 20 de Abril del 2011 el Instituto de Comercio e Investigación de Corea realizó una encuesta sobre los artistas más populares en Corea, quedando Lee Seung Ki en 1er lugar con 14.3% en la categoría Top 10 de Cantantes Masculinos, seguido por Big Bang en 2º lugar (12.9%) y 2PM en 3er lugar (10.9%) *El 18 de Mayo del 2011 apareció en Mnet’s Idol Chart Show un ranking de los Top 20 de ídolos en ingresos personales y Lee Seung Gi quedó en segundo lugar despues de G-Dragon de Big Bang. *Al terminar la 1º temporada de 1N2D (durando casi 5 años), en marzo del 2012, dejó el programa , junto a Eun Ji Won. Siendo uno de los más queridos y populares del exitoso programa. *Grabó su último episodio como MC de Strong Heart el 15 de marzo del 2012, después de haber quedado como MC solo, en octubre del 2011, tras la salida del entretenimiento (momentariamente) de Kang Ho Dong, para luego dar comienzo a su nuevo disco en Japón y a su nuevo drama (The King 2hearts). *En un capitulo de Strong Heart declaró “No me gusta que mi familia salga en la televisión. Nunca les he mostrado en público antes pero nos llevamos bien en casa. Nos abrazamos mucho” añadió riéndose “Fuera, sin embargo, nos convertimos en personas que no se conocen. En el momento que salimos de casa actuamos por nuestra cuenta”. Aunque luego comentó, riéndose, en una entrevista que eran ellos los que renegaban de él. *Fue uno de los portadores de la antorcha en los juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012, después de finalizar el drama The King 2hearts y su concierto en Junio, en Japón . *Recibió bastantes alabanzas en el drama The King 2hearts por su gran actuación junto a la gran actriz Ha Ji Won. *Le dicen 'Cerebro de Burbuja' porque es un poco despistado. *En su programa, STRONGHEART, el año 2010, confesó que con quien tuvo la mayor cantidad de besos fue con la actriz Shin Min Ah en el drama My Girlfriend is a Gumiho. Y para él fue la primera vez en tener que besar, separarse y volver a besar. Claro que este era recién el segundo drama que protagonizaba. *Mientras estaba siendo entrevistado en un programa de MBC, se le preguntó ,"Entre las actrices que han trabajado con usted ¿con quien ha experimentado la mejor química?" a lo que respondió: "Han Hyo Joo". *Todos los videos musicales que tiene los protagoniza él mismo. *En una encuesta realizada en el 2011 Lee Seung Gi es considerado el mejor actor de las estrellas Hayllu por encima de Kim Hyun Joong y Siwon de Super Junior . *En el programa "Happy Together", Ha Ji Won eligió como su momento más memorable el "beso del refrigerador" con Lee Seung Gi en el drama The King 2hearts. *Cambió a su 'Tipo Ideal' en una entrevista, el año 2012, después de terminar de grabar The King 2hearts, por su co-protagonista, Ha Ji Won. *Apareció como invitado en los episodios 120 y 121 de Running Man, siendo esta la primera vez que participaba en el show. Al año siguiente, volvió a ser invitado en dicho programa en el episodio 174. *Es ganador de una encuesta de "El Esposo Ideal Nº 1" en el programa K-Stars News. '''Y volvió a confirmar su posición en el programa de ranking '''Let´s Live Kindly. *Le gustaría una relación seria, no importa si la mujer es o no coreana. *Su canción:' "Will you Marry Me?" '''sale en el primer capítulo de' '''Big, en el capítulo 16 de Prosecutor Princess y también en el capítulo 20 de A Gentleman's Dignity. *Dicen las fans, y las no fans, que han podido verlo en persona, que es una de las personas menos fotogénica que existe, ya que después de verlo; "uno se queda pasmado viendo lo guapo y masculino que es en persona. Las fotografías no le hacen justicia". *Eligió a Yoona como su chica ideal en varias ocasiones y durante mucho tiempo (Desde el 2009). *El 1 de enero de 2014 la SM Enterteinment confirmó que Yoona mantenía una relación con él desde septiembre del 2013, y posteriormente la agencia de Seung Gi lo confirmó. *Aunque en sí no apareció en el drama Manny, si se hace mención de él. Ya que el personaje de Oh Eun Bi es una niña que es la fan más grande del actor. Por lo tanto, en el drama, podemos ver varios posters de él en el cuarto de la niña. * El 9 de junio, sufrió un accidente en su ojo izquierdo, con un cuchillo de utilería, mientras grababa una escena de acción para el drama You're All Surrounded. Fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano, donde fue diagnosticado con "Daño a la córnea" y "Hemorragia intraocular". Aunque se reportó que él, luego de ir al hospital, quería volver inmediatamente a grabar, ya que ese día tenía muchas escenas, los doctores le dijeron que necesitaba reposo absoluto; de otra manera podía empeorar. Aún así, el 13 de junio volvió al set. Su agencia dijo que aunque no estaba sano completamente, había estado mejorando rápidamente. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMC Categoría:KSolista